Somewhere I Belong
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: E, então, tudo estava em paz nos continentes. A guerra tinha acabado, e tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Tudo... À exceção de alguém. Songfic. Mari PoV. SiegxMari


N/A: Que emoção, minha primeira fic de GC postada *-* ~é, tenho mais um monte sendo feita, não achem que é a última vez que viram meu nome por aqui ;D  
>Enfim<br>Well, essa songfic é fruto de uma tarde sem nada pra fazer (mentira, eu tinha prova pra estudar e.e), na qual fiquei lendo -demais- sobre a história da Mari e ouvindo repetidamente Somewhere I Belong, de Linkin Park. Aí, deu no que deu 8DD

Disclaimer: GC e Linkin Park não me pertencem, o que não impede de pegar emprestado às vezes =]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ _O que fazer quando as memórias não são o suficiente?__

Essa pergunta ecoou pela minha cabeça. De novo. Por tanto tempo fiquei perdida por não saber quem era...

**__**When this began **__**__Quando isso começou__

**__**I had nothing to say **__**__Eu não tinha nada a dizer__

**__**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **__**__Eu me perdi no nada dentro de mim__

E agora... Saber quem sou já não basta.

A Pedra das Almas realizou meu desejo. Ela me devolveu minhas memórias, e ainda me deu mais: o poder para recuperar minha terra natal. Claro, isso acompanhado de uma grande responsabilidade. Consegui cumpri-la. Calnat está a salvo, graças a mim e meus amigos.

_ _Amigos... Será que posso chamá-los assim?__penso enquanto chuto uma pedrinha ao caminhar pelas ruínas do lugar que fui encarregada de proteger. Sim, tenho certeza que sim. Mas não posso dizer o contrário. Depois que tudo terminou, acabei ficando sozinha. Não que eles tenham me abandonado ou algo assim. Na verdade, o que aconteceu foi o contrário. Não que tenha sido minha intenção, mas... Eu simplesmente precisava voltar a Calnat, e __sozinha__. Há uma questão pessoal que preciso responder.

_**_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own **_**___Eu nunca conhecerei a mim mesmo até fazer isso sozinho__

_**_**And I will never feel anything else **_**___E não sentirei mais nada__

_**_**Until my wounds are healed **_**___Até que minhas feridas estejam curadas__

_Onde é o meu lugar? _Quando essa pergunta começou a rodear minha mente, automaticamente pensei no lugar do qual vim, no qual lutei para protegê-lo. E, mesmo assim, chegando aqui, continuo sentindo esse vazio.

**__**But all the vacancy the words revealed **__**__Mas todo o vazio que as palavras revelaram__

**__**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**__**______São a única coisa real que me resta para sentir__

**__**Nothing to lose **__**__Nada a perder__

**__**Just stuck, hollow and alone **__**__Simplesmente preso, vazio e sozinho__

Afinal, o que faz um lugar ser um lar? As memórias a ele relacionadas? As pessoas que o frequentam? Ou é algo natural dele que o faz ser especial? Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. Pareço ter regredido, voltando ao ponto como comecei.

**__**I wanna heal, I wanna feel **__**__Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir__

**__**Like I'm close to something real**__****__**__Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real__

**__**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**__****__**__Eu quero achar algo que quero desde o começo__

**__**Somewhere I belong**__****__**__Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença__

Surpresa, senti lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. Mas não as limpei. Não reagi a elas. Não havia do que escondê-las. Estava sozinha, afinal. Simplesmente continuei andando.

Não poderia dizer a quanto tempo estava andando. Só poderia dizer que, em algum momento, ouvi uma voz bem conhecida por trás de mim.

-Mari?

_Estou enlouquecendo_, pensei, _já estou até ouvindo a voz dele_. Porém, não era uma ilusão. Logo senti alguém segurando meu braço, fazendo-me virar em sua direção e ficar presa naqueles olhos cinzentos que sempre apreciei.

-Sieghart? – questionei – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Isso pergunto a você. – replicou ele – Por que desapareceu do grupo? Ficamos preocupados... Eu... – parecia que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se deteve ao olhar melhor para mim – Você estava chorando?

-Não é da sua conta. – resmunguei, abaixando o rosto, na esperança de que ele simplesmente me deixasse

Senti que ele soltou meu braço. Mas, antes que pudesse pensar que ficaria sozinha de novo, a sensação estática de nossas peles roçando voltou com Sieghart limpando uma lágrima que ainda teimava em escorrer.

-Eu... Realmente fiquei preocupado... – ele falou de modo meio pausado, como se não soubesse o que dizer – Você desapareceu de repente... Como se não se importasse com mais ninguém...

Ele já estava bem próximo quando terminou essa frase. Quando ele tinha se aproximado tanto? E quando meu coração tinha disparado tão loucamente?

-Como se não se importasse comigo... – continuou em um sussurro, sem precisar e um tom mais alto para ser ouvido

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a distância entre nós foi anulada. Seu beijo era intenso e cheio de afeto, ao qual me vi correspondendo antes mesmo que pudesse pensar. Naquele momento, percebi que já não existia aquele vazio que sentia antes. Nos braços daquele imortal, eu conseguia achar uma razão existencial. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, achei o lugar ao qual eu pertencia.


End file.
